<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she's the tear in my heart (she's a carver) by userBLU030424</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892211">she's the tear in my heart (she's a carver)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/userBLU030424/pseuds/userBLU030424'>userBLU030424</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Brief Mention of Perfuma, Brief Mention of Scorpia, F/F, Fluff, Happy Adora, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Morning Cuddles, Short One Shot, i wrote this cuz i was craving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/userBLU030424/pseuds/userBLU030424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora wakes up with Catra cuddling her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she's the tear in my heart (she's a carver)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was up. Adora could tell. The light behind her closed eyelids was tainted by a light shade of red, almost pink. She guessed it was from the rays shining through Catra’s curtains. Warmth surrounded her whole and she decided it'd be best to stay in bed. She couldn’t even hear the usual robins singing the day awake. <i>And it’s pretty comfortable here</i>, she thought, willing herself to be dozed back to sleep. It never happened. </p><p>Something light shifted at the crook of her neck, nuzzling closer. Adora’s eyes snapped open, squinting mere seconds later to adjust to the sudden flood of light. An arm wrapped itself right beneath her torso, pulling the smaller body that was snuggled at her side impossibly close. Adora remained shocked still, the gears in her head turning painfully slow to remember who exactly she had fallen asleep with. </p><p>Then it hit her. <i>Catra’s,</i> curtains. Sucking in a sharp breath, events from the prior night all came back in a single blow. She remembered how Catra had opened the door for her and she had stood there, eyes wide open at the brunette’s new haircut. The latter had scowled, but Adora was almost certain she had seen a faint blush color her cheeks before she was roughly ushered in.</p><p>“I like your pixie cut. It suits you.” </p><p>“Whatever princess. And leave your shoes at the door.” </p><p>She remembered the way Catra had looked at her when she jokingly showed off her muscles, bragging about the way she was catching up to the roommate, Scorpia, who she had met a few days ago at Perfuma’s small gathering. Remembered how awkward and almost shy Catra sounded when she told her they’d have to watch the movie in her room after Entrapta had taken their TV for repairs. Adora had smirked, maybe even blushed a little. Seeing the less snarky and oh so tentative side of Catra was something only she had had the privilege of witnessing. </p><p>“So what are we watching again?” Adora had asked, settling in the middle of the small bed, making herself comfortable on top of the soft comforter. </p><p>“I don’t know. I wanted us to watch that new show Scorpia wouldn’t shut up about but you said you already watched it when we were at Perfuma’s.” </p><p>She remembered Catra setting up a small table in front of the bed, unlocking her computer and going on Netflix. Remembered the second of hesitancy Catra had shown once she turned back to sit, before she shrugged and sat a few inches away from her, knees barely touching. They argued, a lot, about what to choose and finally agreed to watch the latest Avengers. </p><p>Halfway through the movie, Catra had gotten up and mumbled about getting some popcorn and water for them both. Adora, who was a little cold, had deemed it safe to go under the covers, bringing them to rest on her hips as she studied Catra’s room, waiting for her friend to come back. It hadn’t taken much time before the smaller girl came back, pushing the door closed with her foot while balancing a large bowl of popcorn, two water bottles under her arm. She had hesitated, again, when she noticed Adora’s legs tightly wrapped up under her blanket but eventually made her way back, also settling under the covers. She remembered how Catra had chosen to set the bowl on both their laps, scooting closer until their knees actually touched. Remembered another small blush coloring cheeks flooded with nothing but the artificial light from the computer screen, curtains closed and the sun long past its setting time. </p><p>“Do you mind?” Adora had asked, arm hanging in the air, waiting for Catra’s permission to set in down on her shoulders. It had taken her twenty minute to muster the courage to ask that question. Catra had sat, frozen, for what seemed to be ages. It was when Adora was slowly retracting her arm, already mumbling incoherent apologies, that the other girl took the bowl from their laps, put it on the floor and gingerly took the blonde’s arm back to wrap it around herself. </p><p>Adora remembered Catra refusing to meet her gaze, stubbornly focused on the fight scene taking place. Remembered getting more and more comfortable, eyes lazily dropping closed as a soft, barely obvious weight, settled on her shoulder. She could bet a million dollar to anyone that right before falling asleep, Catra had huffed quietly, muttering a soft ‘such an idiot’ as she snaked her arm behind the blonde’s back. </p><p>Said blonde, now wide awake at the unholy time she had guessed to be five in the morning, lied stiffly next to Catra’s sleeping form cuddling her. She wasn’t entirely sure of what she was supposed to do. What she was aware of however, was the urge to wrap her own arm around the girl and hug her close. </p><p>
  <i>I mean I guess I could? She’s the one cuddling me right now and must have been the one who started this.</i>
</p><p>She pulled back a little to look at Catra’s closed eyelids, long eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly at the disturbance. </p><p>
  <i>Right?</i>
</p><p>And then it happened. The Thing. Adora had turned back to look at the ceiling, still debating on whether she should or shouldn’t cuddle back. Catra whose face had landed on Adora’s shoulder, let out a small whimper followed by a groan. The taller girl, once again shocked still, heard unintelligible whispers before she felt a warm breath traveling up her neck. Goosebumps erupted on her arms as a small chill ran down her spine. Even more scared to even dare move a muscle, Adora felt a nose push lightly on her cheekbone before soft lips made contact with the warm skin of her cheek. </p><p>“Mmhm….such a dumbass….but...cute…” Catra murmured, nuzzling back into the crook of Adora’s neck, nose wrinkled at the ticklish blonde strands of hair already there. </p><p>Two minutes ticked by, and not a single thing could be heard outside of small puffs of breath from the two bodies laying across the bed. Adora had tried to fight it. Fight them both actually. She couldn’t have done anything about the steady, probably tomato colored blush that had invaded her entire face, to the very tips of her ears. What she could have done something about though, was the giddy, shit eating grin that split her face into the definition of happiness. She knew she would vehemently deny any claims or questions about it, but right now, in the comfort and intimacy of Catra’s small room, Adora felt safe enough to wear it proudly until her cheeks began to hurt. She also felt safe enough to gently wrap her arm around Catra’s still form, turning her own body so she could easily rest her chin on the brunette's head. </p><p>Adora smiled, leisurely bringing a hand to the base of Catra’s scalp, timidly running her fingers through the short, brown strands. The other girl snuggled even closer, a content sigh escaping her lips as she buried herself into Adora’s chest. The latter grinned again, tilting her head downwards, leaving a small kiss of her own. </p><p>“I think you’re cute too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for my lesbian wine aunts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>